Fears and Worries
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Huey cries in the bathroom, feeling afraid and worried about the possibilities of what could happen if they get caught. (Prompt fanfic. One-shot.)


His head was buried in his tear-soaked knees, those of which were trembling. In fact, the trembling destroyed him as they went through his whole body.

Tears kept streaming down his beak, trying to silently cry and sob. Every tear that fell made parts of his small beak damp, leaving a stain behind its trail. Each of them fell from his beak and onto the tiled floor below.

Soft, quiet sounds of him sobbing echoed off of the walls surrounding him. Images ran through his mind, thinking of how the rest of the family would react if they knew. All he could think of was how disgusted they would be. No, not just disgust, anger and disappointment as well.

He could see how their faces would be if they knew. Same could be said for everything that could happen to him and Dewey. It made him sob harder just to think about it and he sank his head down further. His feathery lavender blush white hair touched his wet knees. Huey roughly bit his lower lip as he cried.

No matter what, he couldn't dare to let anybody from the outside to hear him cry.

Not even his own brothers could hear him break down on a cold bathroom floor. Way worse if they saw him, especially Dewey, his brother and forbidden lover. He didn't want to see how his face would be if he saw his red clothed sibling like this.

He was the oldest sibling out of the three, the most responsible one. Setting an example to cry in a bathroom, of all the places one could break in, wasn't something he wanted to do. There _were_ times when he had cried in front of others before, but right now, this time, it was different.

It was as if his heart and soul began bleeding out for anyone and possibly everybody to see, because on top of his responsibility as the oldest, no one could know why he felt disquieted. There was no way he could bring himself to face the disappointment or disgust that would most certainly be found if his and Dewey's secret were to be revealed.

Because of that, Huey locked himself in the nearest bathroom, huddled up in a corner, and sank down to his knees to cry. All of that was done without saying a single word to anybody before he left. Some tears fell down, creating more tiny puddles on the floor, each having their own shapes. Other tears went down his legs, crawling down onto his feathers and the floor below.

He didn't know how much time had passed any longer as he heard footsteps come near the door. His heart started to race frantically, feeling a lump in his throat as he tried to gulp. Huey opened his mouth, letting the air go in and out rather than into his stuffy nose.

The footsteps got louder and louder until they stopped. A small, brief moment was enough for the duckling to relax. That small moment felt like it was stretched out longer than it really was. His heartbeat began to slow down as he wiped away the tears on his beak.

It was only then a few knocks reminded him someone was there, causing him to jump and gulp. Huey's heartbeat shot way back up, racing faster than before. The knocking was followed by muffled talking from the outside.

"Is anyone in here?"

It was Dewey out on the other side.

While it was a relief it wasn't somebody like their Uncle Donald, he was still scared. For a minute, he considered not answering him at all, but he immediately turned down the idea. Dewey would realize it was locked and occupied when trying to open it, making that to be a pointless option.

"I'm using the bathroom right now!" Huey answered, trying not to sound stuffy. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Huey? Are you doing okay?" Dewey questioned, his voice being laced with a concern tone.

 _'There goes my plans for_ _ **not**_ _worrying him...'_ Huey thought as his stomach felt like concrete.

The last thing the eldest wanted was for him to see him like this. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to calm down enough to think. Huey needed to do that before he could get Dewey elsewhere. Anywhere would be better but right there.

"I'm fine, Dew, no need to worry about me." He lied, sniffing a little.

He heard a quiet sigh from outside. "Let me inside, Huey. You're not doing okay, I can tell."

Huey sighed as he got up, wiping the rest of the tears away. It seemed like he heard how stuffy his nose was. He walked to the door, unlocked it, and ran back to the corner. His back was turned towards the entrance, his body dropping down to the floor again and he tried to hide his face.

He heard the door open while he was trying his best not to cry again. He heard Dewey's footsteps come forward. Huey only hoped he didn't see how much of a mess he was. He had to hide how puffy his eyes were, and that his lips were quivering from before.

When he felt his hand on his shoulder, he jumped. Another tear came out of his eye and crept down his beak. Dewey put his other hand on his face and turned it so he could see him. He seemed to be very worried. Huey saw how he was frowning; his eyes were begging to know what the tears were for.

Almost immediately after, Huey looked away from him. He then put a hand up to hide his face. Dewey removed his hand and turned him around some. He put his hand back on his face, wiping the tear away from his partly wet beak.

"Please don't cry." He started rubbing his back. "I'm right here for you to talk to, Hue. You don't have to be in here by yourself. I _don't want_ you to be alone and crying like this."

"But I don't want to worry you."

"You already did." Dewey pulled him into a hug. "I don't want you to cry at any point, in fact I want you to tell me what's bothering you so badly that you're a teary mess."

He sighed harshly. "I'm just... I'm just scared, alright? I'm scared that we'll mess up, make a slip, that everyone will know about us, that... That I'm not doing the best I can for us, to keep this whole thing a- A secret."

"Love, it's fine-"

"No, it's not!" Huey snapped, pushing him away. He saw how his face was, one of being vexatious and upset, one telling him he needed to correct his tone. "I'm- I'm sorry, I mean... It's not fine at all. Twice this week we- We almost got caught! We aren't even supposed to be in a relationship with one another at- At all, for one thing. We're both _brothers_ , two- Two _triplets_ who aren't supposed to be a couple. It's wrong, forbidden, and I'm surprised we even lasted as long as we did. And... And..."

He pulled him back into a hug. He started to cry onto him once again, sobbing louder than before. Dewey started comforting him physically as best as he could from what Huey could tell, motioning his hand in circles on his back. Huey was still trembling, being unable to calm down enough where he could be stable again.

"Shh, it's okay Huey. We're going to be fine, I won't let us get caught."

Huey pulled away to see his face. "But we weren't supposed to be doing this in the first place. I know- I know we wanted to go ahead with it, but I can't help but think of what would happen if anybody caught us being- Being in a relationship. Or even how and why we're even..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

Huey looked away from him. He sniffed the boogers up once again. It wasn't something he wished to say. He already said more than enough, more than what Dewey needed to hear. He closed his eyes and decided to keep them shut as even more tears fell down.

His grip on his brother's blue short sleeved shirt tightened. It was becoming difficult to breathe for him through his nose. Huey opened his mouth to inhale and exhale easier.

"I don't know how we fell in love, but I know damn well we went into it because we wanted to. Because we love each other enough where we had to go ahead. We couldn't ignore how we feel entirely." Dewey took his brother's hat off and kissed his forehead. "I know it's 'wrong', I know you're just trying your best to do what's right for me and Louie and protect us from anything and everything, but I promise you we'll be fine. We'll survive being together somehow."

Huey opened his eyes. He looked at his brother in his ocean blue eyes. They seemed so reassuring and comforting, like how he would be with his brothers. They were those eyes Huey always fell for, always getting so lost in them. His heartbeat became slower, and his arms were becoming less shaky.

Even if Dewey was always the wild one, there were times that he felt relaxing to Huey, and he didn't know why. It was better for him not to question it, though, and just feel glad that he could calm down some. He supposed that sometimes, without either one realizing it, there was part of him that was oddly calming. It wasn't something he could pin-point much to his dismay.

Dewey wiped the tears away once again with his thumb. He gave him a small, sad but yet, reassuring smile. Slowly, Dewey got their faces a bit closer. He knew exactly what his little brother was doing. Huey put his forehead against his to answer his unspoken question. Dewey closed his eyes and caressed his cheek.

Huey moved his head down to his chest. He wrapped his arms around him. The middle triplet planted another kiss on his forehead. He then ran his other hand through his soft, feathery hair.

"I'm sorry..." The eldest apologized in a whisper.

Dewey looked at him. "What for? Love, you don't have anything to worry about, we'll be alright."

Huey looked up at him. He opened his beak to answer, but he felt a finger go on his lips. He looked at his finger then back up at his eyes.

"You don't need to speak. I know you're worried and scared about us, but I'm right here to reassure you that we'll be alright. We bit into the forbidden fruit together, and I'll do whatever I can to keep our relationship afloat, even if it means we have to stop kissing, flirting, and whatever else for a while." He told him with a confident smile.

"Ha, I'm surprised you would think of _not_ doing that."

"Well, I'd do anything for you, even if it means I have to give up kissing your pretty face for a few weeks."

Dewey grabbed some toilet paper that was near them. He gave it to Huey, who took it out of his hand. He removed his hand from his hair. Dewey went to get up, but Huey pulled him back down for a kiss. He closed his eyes and put his arms over his shoulders, wrapping them around him.

A moan escaped the older triplet's mouth as Dewey's hands slid down his waist. Dewey pulled away from him, but Huey wasn't about to let him get away so soon. The eldest pulled him back in, albeit he got his beak back onto his a bit harsher than intended. It became a sloppy kiss, but he didn't care. All Huey wanted to do was kiss him and keep him close.

Some heat went into the red cladded duckling's cheeks, making them a rosey color. Dewey's arm went around his waist while his other hand went up to his face. Huey leaned a bit into the hand that was there. He smiled as he kept kissing him. His hand slid from over his shoulder to his chest slowly.

They pulled away from one another entirely and opened their eyes slowly. Saliva came from their mouths as they broke the kiss, connected to each other's beaks. Huey immediately wipes it off of his beak. Dewey gave him his hat, who gladly took it back. Huey put his hat back on, making sure it was on perfectly. He then took a piece of the toilet paper and wrapped it around his hand to use to blow his nose.

"It's kinda weird how _you're_ the one comforting me rather than the other way around like usual."

"Well, can't always expect it to be you comforting either me or Louie every time. Gotta make sure somebody's here for you too, even if it's only a few times." Dewey chuckled.

"Ha well, I guess you have a point there."

Dewey stood up. "Alright well, I'll let you keep crying, if it's still needed."

Huey shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna cry anymore. I've already cried enough as it is, and just crying was more than enough." He began blowing his nose.

"Sometimes Huey, we just have to cry, even if it seems kinda silly and not a reason to cry at all." He told him, bending down on one knee as Huey stopped to fold the tissue to keep using it. "I don't want you to bottle anything up anymore, alright? If you feel like anything's bothering you, Louie and _I_ are right here for you. I know you're supposed to be the 'big brother' and everything, but even big bros cry every now and then."

Huey stopped blowing for a second to nod. He tried breathing with his nose, and he was able to breathe unlike before. He threw the tissue into the toilet and flushed it, properly disposing that piece of tissue. Dewey smiled at him before he went to the door to leave.

He put his hand on the doorknob. Before he could turn it, the eldest gently grabbed his brother's arm. Dewey turned back at him with a confused look.

"Mind if you... Stay with me for a little longer?" He asked, almost hesitant to do so.

"Not at all. I won't leave your side." Dewey answered. "But we're not staying in the bathroom. We're going to our bedroom for this."

"Okay." Huey simply said, smiling softly.

He held his hand as he pulled his hat down to cover his face. He still didn't want anybody to see his face, as it was most likely still red and puffy. He heard the door open, and they both left the bathroom.

Dewey held his hand firmly, caressing it with his thumb.

* * *

A/N: And I'm back with another fanfic, except this time I'm using a prompt I found on Tumblr. "Please don't cry" to be exact, although it's supposed to be used as a starter prompt unlike how I used it here XD Oh well, I tried at least. As a bonus, this is one that I tried to fully edit by myself, since not everybody is gonna be free for when I need them to proofread, so I wanted to try to practice on that myself. And I figured doing some prompts would be fun, especially since it does help to give some ideas to ships that I want to write about but I keep having trouble thinking of some, at least ones that I'd be able to work with and all.

But since this is a fanfic I tried to do by myself, I hope it ended up being pretty good as I can possibly make it. They're _probably_ not entirely in character, but I thought this prompt would fit this ship nicely and I really wanted to write this one since it really made me think of them and how Huey would be worrying so much about their relationship since well y'know, it's taboo and everything. There was supposed to be another one-shot, one of Huey with glasses that I've seen going around, but that's probably gonna take longer to get out because of me not working on it much really, whoops-

Though hey, I tried my best with this at least, so even if it's not _that_ great, I did the best I could with this.

"Yeah I've been writing, writing weird Leo x Mikey, Raph x Mikey and Donnie x Mikey fanfics of god what is wrong with me honestly High School sucks and I'm only in my third year of it for gods sake! Things have just been going down the drain for me at least soon RotTMNT will be on tv soon and so far it has Leo x Mikey and Donnie x Mikey in it! And I've been trying to find self-harm alternatives! But my mum will be like why are you drawing on yourself so I'll try and find more"

"Hi can you write something where someone just yells "OMIGOSH! SHE JUST RAN IN!" "COWABUNGA!" and "BOOYAKASHA!" Sorry it's just that TMNT is a really big deal for me and the omigosh she just ran in comes from ROTTMNT because I finally got myself into it! YES!" -Both from ComputerCandy.

Man, I hope everything goes well for you. Though I mean, you should probably tell her that you harm yourself so that way you could find ways of stopping or at least find alternatives, unless she's the kind of parent that won't give a shit, because then I dunno what to say about that. If nothing I suggested works, you can always try googling suggestions if you haven't tried any of that already.

But I'm glad you're enjoying the show and that you're having fun writing those fanfics! Honestly I wish I could read them, haha. But oh my God XD I'll have to see about that ha. I usually don't take requests, as I said before, but I'll see if there's anything I can do about it if I do end up wanting to do it at any point in time. If I'm unable to, then I sincerely apologize about that dude.


End file.
